When the Clock Strikes Midnight
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. Leah always thought she would be the cinderella but she soon learned that she was the ugly sister. Minor slash.


**Title**: When the Clock Strikes Midnight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Leah always thought she would be the cinderella but she soon learned that she was the ugly sister.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Slash. Jasper/Seth.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is also based on the lyrics of "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

When the Clock Strikes Midnight

Sue Clearwater had the radio in the kitchen playing as she cooked supper for her family. Her husband, Harry, would be home soon and she wanted him to come home to a got meal after a hard day at his job. She paused for a moment to poke her head into the living room to check on their children. Sue smiled when she saw Leah dancing in the princess dress and Seth playing with the set of army men they had gotten for Christmas. She remembered the days when she didn't have a care in the world like that…

Leah spun and swayed in her dress before she stopped and went over to her little brother. "Dance with me Seth!"

Seth made a face. "That's girl's stuff."

His older sister reached down and pulled on his arm. "Please! I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited. I need to practice my dancing. Please?" Seth glared up at her. "I'll play your army men so we can have a real war after supper."

"…promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay," Seth sighed. He got to his feet and let Leah led him into the middle of the living room floor. She positioned his hands and showed him the movements until they were dancing, if a bit clumsily around the room.

"Y'know Seth, someday I'm gonna get married and move out," Leah told him.

Seth looked at her with wide eyes. "You have to leave home when you get married?"

Leah giggled. "Duh silly! You have to move out and make your own house!"

Seth chewed on his bottom lip. "But you'll still come around and play with me right?"

"Aww Seth, of course! I could never stay away from the best brother in the world." Seth smiled, a light blush coming to his cheeks. "Plus I won't be getting married for a long time."

"But you will someday…" Seth whispered as he attempted to spin her around. "I'll dance with you whenever you want… I never want to miss a dance Leah."

Leah smiled and hugged him close. "You'll have me until the clock strikes midnight."

**xxx**

Leah had always thought that it was she who would be bringing the guy home to introduce him to the family before prom… but she had been wrong. Sam, who she had thought was perfect, had met Emily and well, she didn't want to think about it. There was a knock at her door and she looked up from her text book. Seth stood in the doorway wearing a tux and looking very sharp, if a bit nervous.

"Whadda think Leah?" He asked tugging at the cuffs of his jacket.

"Turn around and let me see the whole thing," she said closing her text book. As Seth turned slowly she sighed. "I can't believe you're old enough to go to the prom already… and with another guy…"

"He's really a nice guy Leah, you'd be impressed," Seth stated. "He has this thick southern drawl and is so polite…"

"Mhm, I'm sure." She had lost all faith in any man impressing her.

Seth sighed and shook his head. "You really will find someone someday Leah." He went to leave her room but then stopped and looked back at her. "Hey Leah? One more thing…" He shifted a bit nervously, looking almost embarrassed.

"What is it Seth?"

"Well… the prom is just a week away and I need to practice my dancing…"

Leah found herself smiling. She got off her bed and took his hand in her own. "Sure Seth, I'll dance with you." He gave her the bright smile she loved so much coming from her before leading her out to the living room. He turned the radio onto some classical station and they started to dance.

'_There's a great deal of irony in this…_' Leah thought as they danced. For years they had danced together, pretending that she was Cinderella. Now, when the time actually came it was Seth who was the Cinderella, at least he had his Prince Charming. Leah nearly stumbled as she realized something. All to soon… the clock was going to strike midnight… and Seth would be gone…

**xxx**

"Mom! Leah! I'm home!"

Sue got out of her chair quickly and went to hug Seth. He had been away at college since August, this being the first time he had been able to come home. Seth's smile nearly split his face as he hugged his mother first and then Leah.

"We've missed you so much," Sue told him.

"I've missed you guys too," Seth replied still smiling.

"What's with the grin?" Leah questioned. Seth had always been happy… well usually, he had his moments. But he had never smiled this much without good reason. Seth was glowing with happiness.

"Well…" Seth held out his hand and showed them the gold band that rested on his left hand ring finger.

Sue's hands went to her mouth. "Jasper proposed?"

"Yup!" Seth launched into the details of how Jasper had proposed and Leah could only listen with a sort of detached interest. Seth was so happy; she had to be happy for him… but marriage? Her little brother would be gone so much sooner than she ever imagined…

"Leah?"

She blinked and looked at her little brother. "Yeah?"

"The wedding is still six months away but I need to practice my dancing. Please?"

Leah bowed her head as she chuckled. '_How come I didn't get asked to the ball_?' She thought. Looking back up at him she smiled and got to her feet. "We'd better get started; I bet you've gotten rusty."

"Ha! I was always a better dancer than you!"

"We'll see about that." Leah took his hand as Sue turned on the radio for them. Seth led Leah around the small living room easily, having memorized how her body moved years before. Occasionally he still had to look at his feet but Leah never let her eyes leave Seth's face.

Six months… that was all she was going to have Seth for but really she didn't even have that because in three weeks he would be going back to school. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Seth's hand tightened on hers and she smiled. She knew that all to soon the clock would strike midnight and Seth would be gone… but until then she wasn't going to miss a single song. While he was still here… she was going to keep him in her arms. Jasper was a good guy, but she knew things that that prince would never know. And Leah was content to keep those secrets to herself.


End file.
